Po drugiej stronie cz.8
LoboTaker, Kalasher i Ender patrzyli na przybysza jak na wariata. To co on próbował im wytłumaczyć było po prostu śmieszne- że ich świat został splamiony jakimś niewyobrażalnym złem, że ich przyjaciele stali się sługami największych z istniejącej potęg. I ciągle powtarzał dziwne słowo... - Chaos!- zakrzyknął Korin podnosząc swój masywny młot ku górze. Trójka przyjaciół wraz z tzw. "nowym nabytkiem" zbliżała się powoli do CreepyTown, sama panorama miasteczka była już widoczna. - Nadal zamierzacie tam iść?- spytał BloodWolf, zaskakując pozostałych tym, że jest w stanie za nimi nadąrzyć w zbroi i z ogromnym młotem.- Nie macie pojęcia czym dokładnie jest Chaos! Cała trójka westchnęła. Że też ze wszystkich szalonych wariatów musieli trafić na takiego! Czemu nie mogli trafić na jakiegoś miłego psychopatę? - No bo póki co straszysz tym czymś, ale nie mówisz czym to jest.- powiedział Ender, skupiając swój zwrok na coraz bliższej panoramie miasteczka. Coś było nie tak. Po chwili wszyscy to zobaczyli. Znad miasta unosił się czarny dym a spomiędzy ledwo widocznych budynków było widać pomarańczową poświatę. Czyżby pożar? LoboTaker chciała się uśmiechnąć i wyśmiać mieszkańców, że znowu podpalili własne miasteczko. Jednak słowa nagle utknęły jej w gardle, a Baldanderka momentalnie stanęła w miejscu. Dziewczyna w niemym przerażeniu wpatrywała się w obraz miasta. Nie widziała nic konkretnego co mogłoby ją wprowadzić w taki stan, jednak im bliżej podchodziła do miasta, tym ciężej jej się oddychało. Tym szybciej biło jej serce. A przerażenie rosło i rosło. To co czuła Lobo w mniejszym stopniu czuł Ender. Baldanders nie tyle momentalnie się zatrzymał, co padł na kolana i złapał się za lewą część klatki piersiowej. W przeciągu chwili zaczął się pocić i bardzo szybko oddychać. Coś kazało mu uciekać. Odwrócić się, zacząć biec i już nigdy nie przestawać. Uciekać jak najdalej tylko się da od miasteczka, aż w końcu padnie martwy z wycieńczenia. Byle jak najdalej od CreepyTown. Kalasher odwrócił się i przestał iść. Zatrzymał się i zaczął przyglądać dwójce przyjaciół. Nie mógł ukryć swojego zdziwienia- zachowywali się tak, jakby ktoś przyłożył im lufę do skroni. A nawet gorzej. - Co wam jest?- spytał Kalasher, jednak nie mógł doczekać się odpowiedzi ze strony przyjaciół. - Ja chyba wiem.- powiedział Korin, patrząc badawczo na dwójkę Baldandersów. Ci nawet nie zwracali na niego uwagi: pełne przerażenia spojrzenia LoboTaker i Endera skupione były na CreepyTown.- Powiedz, czy ci twoi przyjaciele to ludzie? Kalasher spojrzał na gościa zdziwonym wzrokiem. Nie rozumiał co to pytanie ma do rzeczy, jednak jeśli miało to wyjaśnić, sytuacje, to był w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć. - Nie.- odpowiedział Stalker, przyciągając tym uwagę Korina.- Należą do rasy Baldanders. BloodWolf z zainteresowaniem słuchał wyjaśnień Kalashera na temat rasy Lobo i Endera. Poukładał sobie w głowie poszczególne fakty, po czym uśmiechnął się i przybrał minę człowieka, który jako jedyny doskonale wie na czym polega problem. - Czyli Baldandersi są rasą wyczuloną na dobro i zło.- bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Korin, po czym schował młot i wziął sparaliżowaną LoboTaker na ręce.- To wyjaśnia ich zachowanie. Po prostu szybciej niż my są w stanie wyczuć niewyobrażalne okropieństwa Chaosu. - Długo będzie im tak odpi#rdalać?- spytał Kalasher po czym, idąc śladami Korin, wziął Endera na barana. BloodWolf westchnął. - Zależy.- stwierdził po czym zaczął powoli iść dalszą drogą do miasteczka.- Podejrzewam że w ciągu kilku minut "przyzwyczają się" do tej energii jednak to co zobaczą w miasteczku... Idący tuż za nim Kalasher zaczął przysłuchiwać się uważnie. Pomimo iż nie wyczuwał żadnej obcej energii ani niczego w tym guście, zaczął powoli się bać. Sam fakt że jakieś istnienie tam na nich czeka był w stanie sparaliżować dwójkę jego przyjaciół- co więc się stanie jak staną z nią twarzą w twarz? - Cokolwiek robi u was za symbol zła, przerażenia czy mroku, nie ma nawet najmniejszego startu do Bogów Chaosu.- kontynuował Korin.- Chaos jest najgorszym możliwym istnieniem, największą i najokropniejszą zmorą jaka mogła nas wszystkich dotknąć. - Coś jak Piekło?- spytał Kalasher. Korin zaśmiał się cicho. - Chciałbym.- powiedział BloodWolf.- Piekło mogłoby być dla nich poligonem doświadczalnym. Khorne, Nurgle, Slaanesh, Tzeentch i Malice. Z miejsca poza czasem i przestrzenią przyglądają się naszej szamotaninie, jak człowiek, patrzący na kopiec mrówek. Z zainteresowaniem przygląda się staraniom jednego człowieka, aż inny, bardziej intrygujący, odciągnie ich uwagę. Oto czym jest dla nich cały ten świat - zabawką zajmującą przez chwilę ich uwagę. Zabawką którą szybko zniszczą doszczętnie. A gdy już się to stanie, gdy wyznawcy plugawych bóstw przeleją oceany krwi i zniszczą każdy centymetr kwadratowy tego świata, wyruszą na inny, by powtórzyć swój wyczyn. Kalasher ścisnął zęby ze złości. Co prawda sądził że jego nowy znajomy mocno wyolbrzymia potęge przeciwnika, niemniej coś podpowiadało mu że w dużej mierze ma racje. Jak walczyć z kimś tak potężnym? Czy w ogóle się da? - Skończ...pi#przyć.- powiedziała powoli budząca się z amoku Lobo. - Nie takim fagasom pokazywaliśmy gdzie jest ich miejsce.- powiedział odzyskujący zdrowe zmysły Ender. Kalasher zaśmiał się, zaskakując tym całą resztę. - Macie racje.- powiedział Stalker.- Nieważne jak "zue" są to siły, i tak pokażemy im jak się takich przyjmuje w Kraju. Zaskoczony lekkomyślnością swoich nowych kompanów Korin nawet nie zaragował, gdy Lobo kopnęła go w ukryty pod pancerzem splot słoneczny i wyskoczyła z jego ramion. - Jak skończymi z tymi Bożkami to skopię ci dupe za traktowanie mnie jak zasran#go gówniarza!- groziła mu LoboTaker. BloodWolf nawet nie zareagował na te pogróżki. O wiele bardziej był zajęty analizowaniem ich szans na powstrzymanie Chaosu. On jako jedyny miał świadomość z jaką potęga mają do czynienia- cała reszta wydawała się zupełnie ignorować swoje katastrofalne położenie. Nawet ci którzy jeszcze chwile temu byli sparaliżowani przez potęge wroga. Może jednak na tym polegała ich siła? Wielokrotnie zawodzili najwięksi weterani, najlepiej przygotowani wrogowie Chaosu. Bogowie prawdopodobnie nie zapuścili głębokich korzeni na tym świecie, więc kto wie- może banda silnych idiotów pod przywództwem weterana będzie w stanie powstrzymać nadciągające zło? - Mam nadzieję.- powiedział nagle, bardziej do siebie niż do nowych towarzyszy Korin- Bo inaczej nic nie będzie w stanie zatrzymać nadciągającej ciemności. . . . - Co to ma być, do ch#ja nędzy?- spytał Ender, zasłaniając sobie usta i nos dłońmi. Cały krajobraz nijak nie przypominał miejsca które powinno tutaj być. Przez wszechogarniający, szczypiący oczy smród, ciężko było przyjrzeć się otoczeniu. Z resztą, mało kto był chętny żeby to robić. Okolice Opuszczonego Portu nie były w ogóle miłe dla oka. Jaka potworna siła była zdolna w tak krótkim czasie splugawić to miejsce? Przyjaciele byli sparaliżowani widząc, w co zamienił się dom Serka. Zgniło-zielona chmura smrodu wydobywającego się z wypełnionych obrzydlistwami zbiorników nie była w stanie zamaskować ich zawartości. Gotująca się żółć, czarna ropa i inne wydzieliny sprawiały, że niemal wszyscy ledwo wstrzymywali się przed zwróceniem zjedzonych posiłków. Wszyscy poza Kalasherem, ubranym w swoją ochronną maskę. Przez nią jedynie widział obrzydlistwa tego miejsca- ale żadnych nie czuł. - Macie, weźcie.- powiedział Kalasher, wyciągając dla swoich towarzyszy identyczne maski. Stalker podchodził do każdego z przyjaciół, a przegniła ziemia chlupotała, gdy wojskowe kalosze Kalashera po niej stąpały. Chlupotanie roznosiło się po całej okolicy, niczym zniekształcone echo. Roznosiło się ażdo piwnicy Opuszczonego Portu. Leżący w kokonie z najróżniejszych, brunatno-żółtych wydzielin Serek otworzył gwałtownie swoje przekrwione oczy. Podniósł swoje wzdęte od gazów z gnijącego ciała cielsko i rozprosotował przeżółkłe, przedziurawione skrzydła. Ktoś wtargnął do Ogrodu Papy Nurgle'a. - Ktokolwiek to jest, nie wyjdzie stąd żywy.- powiedział Serek, a przez jego żółte zęby wylewała się mieszanka śliny i krwi. Czempion Nurgle'a nieco ociężałym krokiem ruszył w kierunku nieproszonych gości. Rozpoczęła się rzeź. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świt Chaosu